


Time Out

by plaidshirtjimkirk



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Rank Kink, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Toshisami, konhiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk
Summary: Hijikata needs to chill the hell out, so Kondo convinces him to spend a night at an inn. Predictably, there's little rest.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou/Kondou Isami (Hakuouki)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Time Out

**.*Time Out*.**  
  


The warmth woke him gently, a feather-light kiss upon porcelain skin that eased his mind heavy with sleep into consciousness. Hijikata’s lashes parted to the sight of shoji glowing in the early morning sunlight, and he treated himself to a deep, satisfying inhale through the nose. His chest pushed out with the action and his shoulders rolled, one against the sheet, in a rewarding stretch that he damn well deserved.

He’d forgotten how amazing it felt coming to naturally, _slowly_ , without pressing worries that had him jumping from the futon’s comforts and rushing to make himself presentable—had forgotten the bliss of a calm morning, and what it was like to simply be and exist in the moment without thinking of the next. Hijikata’s mind was always racing, always in overdrive, and it had to be. Responsibilities, the greater good, things so much larger than himself hung in a precarious balance, and it was on him to ensure the scales tipped in their favor.

But today…right now…just for this moment…all that mattered was this bed. And that was okay.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to appreciate the rare luxury of sleeping in; behind him, he heard soft and steady breathing that could be achieved through nothing other than genuinely restful slumber. Hijikata’s lips twitched at the corners and then pulled out into a smile which carried such inordinate tenderness that it had his eyes falling back half-lidded.

This was all Kondo’s idea, staying at an inn on the way back from the previous night’s social dinner hosted at Matsudaira-ko’s castle. Naturally, resistance followed and it was immediate and maybe a little too hostile. The Shinsengumi commander and vice commander couldn’t just not show up at the barracks one night without causing panic in the ranks, after all. And there was work to be done, oversights to be overseen, too many things to tend to...on and on, the reasons.

“ _I took care of all that_.” Kondo hadn’t even batted an eyelash at Hijikata’s complaints. Hell, he’d apparently expected them. But he did offer a playful wink. “ _Called in a favor with Gen-san_.”

“ _You planned all this_.”

“ _Are you mad?_ ”

How the hell could he have been, sinking into a hot bath and letting the layers of stress that built up just melt away? Once again, Kondo succeeded in reading him and knowing exactly what he’d needed.

So there he was, naked on a futon and wrapped in warmth and affection, feeling relaxed and boneless for the first time in…Hijikata couldn’t even guess. He could return the favor, though…head downstairs to pick up trays for breakfast and have everything set up by the time Kondo woke. He huffed with a satisfied nod at this plan, and began pushing himself from the bed.

A muscular arm suddenly snapped around his chest and pulled him back so that his lean frame fit perfectly against his commander’s.

Kondo’s lips pressed to Hijikata’s shoulder and he purred, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was gonna get breakfast for us—”

Kondo shook his head and held tighter. “I asked them to bring it up.”

“Well, damn, Kat-chan. Going the whole nine yards again, aren’t you?” Hijikata took loving hold of the arm around him before pushing it aside so he could sit. He found golden eyes watching him, which suddenly contained a touch of concern.

“You don’t like it?” Kondo propped himself up on a forearm.

A half grin graced Hijikata’s lips and his voice became airy as he righted himself. “Not saying that.” He reached over to brush a lock of stray hair back in place. “I mean it’s hard to give back when you already have everything done.” His face tilting, a manicured brow raised and he quickly tossed a leg over Kondo’s hips to straddle him. Hijikata began moving his own methodically then, his mouth falling to an ear in which he whispered, “I’m not out of ideas, though.”

A half growl, half laugh left Kondo’s tongue and his hands caught Hijikata’s waist, his pupils growing wider by the second in tandem with other biological repercussions. “That’s why…you’re my vice commander.”

“ _Exactly_.”

Their lips met then and Hijikata’s hand moved to take hold of both Kondo’s cock and his own. A groan vibrated through the kiss, the desire mounting with every thrust and each passing moment that Kondo kept tight purchase on him. He was an emotive individual, and his touch was both a possessive claim and complimenting encouragement which demanded Hijikata to keep at what he was doing.

Very well. He smirked. Point taken, and he would take it even further. Kondo-kyokucho fancied himself dirty talk, though admittedly it was his mouth the filth fell from on most occasions. That was about to change this morning.

“I want you to fuck me, Kat-chan,” he grated out in a husky voice, and when their eyes met, he damn near lost it at the look in Kondo’s. The response was instant: Hijikata felt those large hands slip down his body until they grabbed his ass in heavy palmfuls and pulled his cheeks apart. A soft moan came from between his lips, still deliciously sore from being fucked last night and it only made Hijikata want it again that much fervently.

Kondo’s gaze was fierce and entirely on him, slightly labored breathing beginning to make his exhalations audible. He licked his lips and his fingertips sunk in hard. “Anything you want, Toshi.”

“Anything.” It was a statement, not a question.

“ _Anything_.”

Hijikata’s mouth fell open with a breath and he released the hold he kept on them both, Kondo’s cock falling from his grasp an angry shade of pink. A smirk pulled to one cheek then and he swallowed before shaking his long hair out and lifting his chin. “Fine.”

A strangled sound left Kondo when Hijikata slid off him, but before he could even begin to protest, whatever words might have fallen apparently got caught in his throat. Hijikata’s knees hit the futon and spread wide as he leaned forward, dark locks pooling at palms braced against the mattress. He looked over his shoulder then with a silent demand—even fucking dared to undulate his hips with impatience.

“ _Fuck_.” Kondo clumsily hauled himself toward that beautiful view, his upper half moving faster than his lower and hands scrambling beneath to keep his balance. The recovery was quick and skillful, and within mere seconds, lips were crushed against that tiny hole commanding his attention.

Hijikata breathed in sharply through his teeth, the sensation of a tongue against his opening hitting him like electricity surging through his veins. A moan welled up from deep in his chest, and he wasn’t even conscious of it coming from him before the sound met his own ears. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Kondo wasn’t fucking around; he’d already grabbed hold of his cheeks, shoved them wide, and began spearing into him.

“Shit,” Hijikata hissed and pushed back harder, rocking his hips from side to side. Despite having known Kondo for so long…despite that they were friends before lovers, and lovers before the anointment of official roles carrying immense power and influence…the thought that he was the only one allowed to do this to his _commanding officer_ took Hijikata to an entirely different headspace. He was fucking ordering his own commander to eat him out, and that commander obliged—even enjoyed having his face buried between his cheeks.

 _Ah, shit!!_ Hijikata’s hand fell between his thighs to grab his cock with a tight squeeze, preventing the tragedy of coming too soon. It was ridiculous. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t just done this hours ago, and there he was on the brink of losing his mind like he hadn’t been fucked properly in months.

Kondo pulled back with a desperate gasp for air, licking a long and hot swipe from his hole over the inside of one cheek while panting.

“Are you _slacking_ on me?” Hijikata taunted in jest.

The response was anything but humorous. His eyes jolted wide when a hard slap met his ass, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. “ _Ah_ —!”

Kondo continued to pant for air, the pad of his thumb pressing against the hole his tongue had just been fucking and he rubbed it before dipping in. “Is that a challenge, Hijikata-fukucho?”

A shiver shot down the nerves of Hijikata’s spine at the seriousness of that question, at the consequences his answer might bring. He bit his lower lip at the feeling of being breached and then lifted his hips higher, prouder. “I already told you what I want.” His chin hit his shoulder as he sought visual contact again, a dangerous friction sparking between their eyes. “…Kat-chan.”

The thumb retreated, only to press to the rim. It was joined by the presence of another finger, each pushing in opposite ways and spreading him wide. Hijikata’s heart pounded, his hole defiantly winking shut.

Kondo’s tough facade immediately fell. “Toshi.” His name was spoken over a breath. “God, Toshi, you should see yourself…”

The compliment, admittedly, inspired a blush across Hijikata’s features and he groaned softly when that tongue pressed to him again, fingers keeping him stretched. His head turned toward the shoji and his lashes fell shut, brow furrowing when he heard Kondo unscrewing the jar of slick without ever pulling his mouth away from gratifying him. The balm was an earthy, pleasing scent—one Hijikata carried with his medicinal wares to peddle. When he visited the back of residences to sell such items, it wasn’t with the idea that he’d one day be using his own damn products.

…Or having them used on him, correctly.

Kondo withdrew his tongue, flicked it over the rim a few times, and then pressed a kiss there before sitting back. The smell of the slick made the knot in Hijikata’s belly tighten further, and then a finger entered him easily. His hole clenched as it pleasured him, and when a second was added, he was more than ready to accept it.

A low, throaty moan fell behind him and Hijikata lowered his chest to the futon, his ass still raised in invitation. He closed his eyes and pressed his face hard against the sheet, fingers curling into the fabric and pulling on it when a third joined the others.

“Toshi, you look so good like this...”

He squeezed involuntarily at the praise, his breath hitching when the fingers inside him separated just a little and had him spread even wider. The stinging sensation he’d felt earlier had gone, but holy fuck, he knew it would be back later—and Kondo would be all too willing to kiss it better.

“I can’t wait to get inside you.” A deep breath fell from Kondo as he withdrew his fingers nearly all the way, before gently thrusting them back. “Are you ready?”

“Mm.”

The hand slowly retreated, leaving Hijkata unpleasantly empty. He listened with baited breath as Kondo rubbed the balm on his cock and finally pressed the tip to him, making him brace against the mattress with anticipation. His opening squeezed against the faint pressure, trying to draw it in, but a pause kept Hijikata on the edge.

“What was it again that you wanted me to do?”

Of course, Kondo was going to play him like that. The answer, however, was instant and without even the hint of shame—though Hijikata’s voice was deep and velvety, quiet. “Fuck me.” He closed his eyes, desire hot and a deeper blush staining across his face. “ _Fuck me_ , Kat-chan.”

“ _Toshi_.”

And that was all it took.

Hijikata moaned as it began, the penetration leaving him tense even though he was absolutely ready and more than wanted it. Kondo pushed slowly and carefully, a finger coming down to massage the rim of Hijikata’s entrance while it accepted him little by little—until the head finally popped in and they both groaned with relief.

“Oh, fuck…” Kondo breathed as Hijikata took the rest of him and once he was fully in, he stopped moving. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

His hole squeezed on Kondo’s cock, the tightness slightly pushing him out. It _had_ to be now. Hijikata didn’t know if he could stand another moment on the edge like this, rife with expectancy and impatience through his body’s demands. Having Kondo inside him was fucking incredible and knowing his commander could actually see him taking it was insanely arousing—but it wasn’t enough. “ _Now_.”

The moan that left his throat at the sensation of Kondo pulling back told all there was to know: Hijikata needed it, wanted it, absolutely had to have it. But Kondo was kind and patient, and hell-bent on building up the pace slowly so he wouldn’t cause pain or discomfort. So Hijikata closed his eyes, reveling in being fucked slowly at first, feeling each inch and movement, loving how Kondo spread one of his cheeks to watch his hole devour everything it was given.

The calm didn’t last. It wasn’t long before hands were possessively on his hips and he was throwing his ass back to meet powerful thrusts forward—wasn’t long before flesh was slapping flesh again and Hijikata rose from the futon to all fours. His head tilted back, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging while pearls of sweat beaded on his brow.

“You feel so _fucking good_ , Toshi. Holy fuck.” Kondo was pounding into him now, throwing all he had with his strong lower half into fucking him. “So tight, so _good_ , ugh!”

“ _Fucking_ hell.” Hijikata panted hard, trying to conceal his moans, and it wasn’t long before he fell back down to a shoulder so he could reach his cock. Taking hold of it, he began stroking furiously, his hole squeezing with every moment of mounting bliss.

One trip back was too far and Kondo slipped out, his rod slipping along Hijikata’s crack and leaving it wet with slick. “Shit.” Grabbing it at the base, Kondo aimed for the hole again but slapped it a few times with the head. “Look at this.” Obviously, it was a referral to the gape. The muscle contracted teasingly, and that was all it took for Hijikata to have that unwanted void filled once more, both groaning out as maximum pleasure was restored.

“ _Fuck_.”

Kondo’s weight fell over Hijikata’s back and he pressed kisses to his spine. “You like when I fuck you like this?”

“What the fuck do you think—agh!” Hijikata stopped moving, his hand frozen as he was all too close to the edge again. His eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched.

“Go ahead, Toshi,” Kondo growled, laying into him. “Fucking do it. Go ahead.”

He didn’t _need_ permission to come, but that he _had_ it gave him all the more inspiration to just let go. Hijikata’s hand went into violent motion, his backside thrown back against Kondo’s hips again and again and again and again, the pressure building and building until he teetered on the edge—and finally freefell over it.

A deep, guttural cry left Hijikata as he came—thankfully, muted by the same futon he was painting white stripes on—and his hole clenched and unclenched while stars exploded behind his eyes and every nerve in his body was set on fire. He shuddered and moaned through the orgasm, his hand working himself to overstimulation and finally it dropped.

“Fuck, Toshi. _Fuck_!”

Hijikata’s brain went to white noise, aware of how Kondo’s thrusts became more and more erratic but the ringing in his ears and lethargy in his bones rendered him all fucked out. He tossed his hips back, admittedly a bit lazy, to ensure his talented partner got his deserved finish too—but it wasn’t long before Kondo took a strong hold of them himself, steadying their movements so he could thrust at his desired pace and in his desired way. A long, deep moan fell from his mouth and then a hiss through gritted teeth. And suddenly, Hijikata felt warmth rush inside of him.

He equally sighed and groaned at that, as Kondo’s movements slowed to a stop and his forehead hit his back. They remained like this for several moments, gasping for air and their hearts racing, before Kondo slowly righted himself and gently pulled out. He reached for a nearby towel, wiping away the come that escaped with his cock and leaned down to give a long, hot lick to Hijikata’s open pink hole.

Hijikata heaved a heavy breath and finally allowed his lower half to rest against the mattress, though to his surprise, Kondo followed him down. “Mm,” he moaned, his tongue entering the gap before withdrawing and lapping at the rim several times. “You’re every man’s dream, I promise you that.” Kondo pressed a finger into him slowly.

“Shut up,” Hijikata groused, his brow furrowing but he couldn’t deny that he loved the praise, no matter how ridiculous.

Kondo simply laughed softly and finally pulled out, petting his hole a few times and shoving the towel where his face had just been. “You’re gonna need this.”

“ _Thanks_ …”

Footsteps rang outside the door then, along with an old lady’s voice: the proprietor’s wife. “Okyakusama, your breakfast is in the hall.”

Hijikata looked wide-eyed at Kondo—to find the same stupor on his face. …They’d both forgotten about breakfast. Thank _fuck_ they finished on time!

Kondo began first, a small _t’ch_ that steadily grew into a belly laugh, and Hijikata couldn’t help but join him with the shake of his head. _This_ is what happened when one let discipline and schedules and responsibilities get pissed away in the wind. His shoulders raised with a huff and he brushed hair from his face.

Leaning over, Kondo pressed a kiss to Hijikata’s temple, and stood to don a yukata and get their food. Hijikata watched with a soft smirk, and all he could think in the moment were two things.

One. He loved this man more than he could ever hope to articulate.

Two. He, a workaholic, couldn’t wait for a little time out like this again.

His hole twitched at the thought. Perhaps next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading! <3


End file.
